fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CureParade
Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sakura Mizuki page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 09:37, March 2, 2012 You can also erase this message if you want to clear your Talk Page. Please read the image policy The image you uploaded was over 3000 in pixels and up to 50MBs, making it near impossible for Wikia to process. I could only save a smaller version of it. The highest you are allowed to go is 2000, even then you should consider the amount of loading involved. Also, when uploading images of your characters, please title the files "your name_character name" 12:54, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I'm Kiyastudios and I also edit here on Fanloid Wiki. I found your page "Uchita Pika", and looked at the box art. It looks pretty nice, but here's something I'm gonna give you instead of creating a boxart on paint.BoxartBase_KrystalSakura You have to give her credit after you created a vocaloid for this boxart. ^w^Kiyastudios 02:48, May 4, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Deletd image Sorry, about the image... I mean she's another version of her!! what do u expect???!! I mean L.ka has to have a diffrence with Luka! Luka has long hair not "MISSING" hair!!.... And one more thing.... L.ka is more like a twin to Luka never mean to her..never. And also the Hitachi Kanami was made by my friend Himeka. My real really real name is Hokkaidou Nana. Don't call me "Parade" only just call me Nana. I hope you got it settled because it took me a very long time to do L.ka's photos and box covers and what did you do?? You rejected my box art! I hope you're sorry. -Hokkaidou Nana-CureParade- —Preceding comment added by CureParade (talk • ) 04:27, June 25, 2012. Please sign your posts with ~~~~! No, I am not sorry, I created an image policy and I expect it to be followed. If you can not or do not want to follow it, then find yourself another wiki to post on. You did NOTHING but crop out the characters hair, there was no color change or notable alterations to the image. And removing the hair on a character does not take "a lot time". -- Bunai82 (talk) 11:38, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello~ I see you made L.Ka?? right?? and your pic has been deleted right?? I know how that feels -___- It's so~~ unfair and kinda mean..i mean you work on something..and it should be aloud on wiki DX but it isn't ( i made a pic before about my fanloid..then it got deleted DX it was so unfair and it took me forever to make)Monty1st 08:52, June 27, 2012 (UTC) The drama is unneeded. And stop over reacting to deleted images you don't own. You can edit the official images that KEI drew, I have no problem with that. I just want you to do a better job of editing, I don't care if it is meant to be a twin, even the Kagamine's look different based on outfit, eyes, and hair style alone. Seriously, Monty and Nana. If you don't want to follow the image policy of this wiki, then please find a different wiki to edit on. I have provided links. I am attempting to respect the artwork that is placed here. If you don't want to draw or edit boxart images, then just describe the character the best you can. -- Bunai82 (talk) 22:49, June 27, 2012 (UTC) User:Koolkid495 is the creator of the wiki. Originally the Wiki was for his characters only, while asking permission would allow other characters to be added. I don't know where Koolkid is or when he will return, he is still the fonder and admin of this wiki. I am the adopter of it. It would be best to tell me why your pages are up for deletion. I will move the information to the deceased page, as I want to collect information on as many Fan characters as possible. Also, plenty of characters like chocolate, it is a rather common and fun item for them to have. -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Please stop violating copyright This is the fourth time you have violated copyright on this wiki. You are used other peoples images to portray your characters, and you copied the entire entry of "Hello Kitty" from Wikipedia in an attempt to pass it off as your character "White Kitty". What is going on? -- Bunai82 (talk) 13:42, July 11, 2012 (UTC) She's right. I see that you're taking pictures from other websites or so and using it to either portray your character, claim it as yours, or even edit it to create your character's look. You even copied the WHOLE content of Hello Kitty from Wikipedia to pass it off as White Kitty. Don't you understand the Image policy? Kiyastudios 15:17, July 11, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Only User:Bunai82 can delete pages, not me. I only have the option to rename pages. If you'd like those pages to be deleted, contact her. Besides, Bunai is the administrator of this wiki, so she expects you to follow the rules of this wiki. Kiyastudios 14:41, July 13, 2012 (UTC) User:Kiyastudios What Kiyastudios said. Look, you can't just copy pages from other websites and try to pass the character off as your own. That is not cool, okay? Hello Kitty is a famous character that lots of people know and love, there's no way you can pass her off as your own character. I've read the previous posts on this talk page, and you know what I think? I think you're well on the way to getting yourself blocked. You crop Luka's hair and name the fanmade L.Ka, and you get mad when Bunai deletes it because it's an unoriginal idea, you copy information on a well known character and attempt to pass it off as your idea, plus you've been plain rude to the admin! I'm not an admin, so I'' can't block you, but I think I speak for Bunai when I say that this seriously needs to stop. KokoA (talk) 18:35, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Exactly, You have been really cruel and rude to the administrator. You can't just scream and yell to us and type in a really unacceptable manner so we can stop, and that you could just go ahead and violate copyright. That's just plain '''wrong'! You and Bunai had been discussing this whole problem, and you just continue to take pictures to portray your characters and copy content. That's a result in getting blocked. You have been talked over this like a million times and you just can't follow the rules. After you understand the rules of this wiki, you better promise to stop violating copyright. I liked how you followed the rules the first time you were on this wiki. You were drawing pictures yourself to portray your fanmades, and I did a random act of kindness for following the wiki rules when you first came here, but now your out of control. Just stop. Kiyastudios 20:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Blocked i don't mean to butt in butt if you need any help i do art request User:Animefan2013 :Yes, if she request it, then that would be nice, but thus far she has not. Since I don't know her situation on drawing and materials, I can only guess she uses already drawn images. I have no issue with fair-use recolors that are done to be more than just a recolor, as in edited from head to toe and not just using hue and cropping hair. :And there is always the use of going to deviant art and using a doll maker and base. -- Bunai82 (talk) 04:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My gosh, you have to really stop being mean to others. Monty1st created 69Neko possibly to be a derivative to that 79Neko of yours. Maybe she wants that character to be a sibling or alter ego, I don't know. Monty has made lots of characters that looked like others, but it doesn't mean they're copied. You should see that when she created Ryone Hebi, she was a sister of an UTAULOID, not some lame old copycat. So I hope your get your problems fixed up. Kiyastudios 00:51, July 31, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios 69 Neko "Hi, about the 69Neko thing did you just happen to stop bu 79Neko and tryed to do it too? If you did you're still lucky....IF you take 85Neko 'll try and hunt you down" OK sweety I'm gonna be nice here but are you trying to have a go at me for taking a name?? wow -__- 1. I called her 69 Neko co's 69 is number but it can be alos taken as a sexual thing and her name is a joke, Hunt me down?? Oh~ please~ I'm so damn scared...Oh~ no I'm going to get spammed DX But really where you trying to have a go @ me??Monty1st (talk) 05:41, July 31, 2012 (UTC) You seriously think you can hunt Monty or me down, right? I mean, we're not afraid of you at all. She just created 69Neko to be s derivative to 79Neko or to be some sibling, no such problem about it. I don't want this argument to go too far. You better settle this down. Kiyastudios 05:59, July 31, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios "She just created 69Neko to be a derivative to 79Neko or to be some sibling, no such problem about it". Just letting you know 69Neko will have nothing to do with 79nekoMonty1st (talk) 07:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Do you think I'm an administrator?, no. And what song are you even talking about? Kiyastudios 03:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios The song is from an anime called Macross Frontier and it's called the Nyan-nyan song. Kiyastudios 20:07, August 1, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You guessed It......correct >_(talk)! don't worry i'm not mad :) User:Animefan2013